SXX: Gabonica
SXX: Gabonica is the landmark tenth season of the Survivor X series. This season marked SX's return to the continent of Africa (hence, Gabon-''ica'') and is loosely based on the Gabon season of the real show. This season's main twist was all representatives must be of African-American descent, as a player representing a black castaway has yet to win a series. Due to the demand in casting, the cast was upped to 20 players at the start of the season although a Tribe Pick'em (much like Survivor 10's big twist) was announced after the first challenge which left the 18 Castaways originally planned for the game. Another twist, along with the Earth's Last Eden theme, the tribes were divided along gender lines- much like "Adam" and "Eve". Also going along with the Garden of Eden theme, castaways will be faced with''' Temptations''' along the way, that could be either beneficial to their game or that could hurt their chances- meaning trust will be tested more than ever. In the end it was Tijuana Bradley/Ashley Neleh who helped played a pivotal role keeping the Fang women together up against the men and with dedication, loyalty and challenge prowess was able to prove her worth to the jury, winning after receiving the tie-breaker against NaOnka Mixon/zeev14 and Linda Spencer/Cayster. Castaways Game History Recap Following the cast release, the 20 castaways were informed that they had already been split into two tribes and that their first challenge would not only reveal both tribes but result in the elimination of two players right off the bat. The castaways also learned that for the first player to complete the challenge on both tribes would be given individual immunity at their first tribal council. After the tribes were revealed to be men vs women, Vecepia quickly took charge and led the women to win reward in a blow-out over the men. Vecepia was given immunity for her efforts while it was Ibrehem that claimed individual immunity for the men. It was then revealed that these two players would begin a pick'em of their own tribes, and the man and the woman not chosen would be eliminated from the game immediately. When the dust settled,' Jolanda' and James were seen as both tribe's weakest and most disconnected members and they were eliminated from the game. Despite the women's confidence after their strong performance at the Reward Challenge, the men surprised everyone (including themselves) as they went on to completely dominate the women at the first Immunity Challenge in a complete reversal of earlier events. At the women's first Tribal Council the tribe singled out Francesca as the weakest link and she was voted out but used her dying breath to implicate Vecepia and a few others for starting an alliances already in the game. This strong rivalry between the two tribes lead to a back and forth pattern for the next two rounds. The men lost the following challenge, deciding to oust Bobby for leaving in the middle of the Immunity Challenge and creating conflicting loyalties while Vecepia was voted out at the following Tribal Council as the women felt she came on too strong. On Day 12, the tribes were shocked to learn that they would both be going to Tribal Council but were able to compete for individual immunity with Ramona winning and in a twist was able to give G.C. immunity as well. Both tribes went into the vote deciding to keep their strongest members, resulting in Gervase and Cirie '''being sent home. On Day 13, the tribes were stunned again when it was revealed after a tribe rank'em that they would be picking two new tribes. Linda and Clarence were deemed the two most important members of their tribes and started off the pick'em. Both tribes would be even at 6 members apiece, with 3 men and 3 women, while the left over, Sean, was sent to live at Exile Island where he would join the tribe who lost the next Immunity Challenge. After a close challenge, the New Fang tribe was sent to Tribal Council where tribal lines caused a deadlock tie between Alicia and Jerry. Jerry completely decimated '''Alicia in the tie-breaker challenge and she was eliminated from the game as Sean took her spot on New Fang giving the men an advantage 4-2. The next challenge was a fierce competition- for some anyway, as both tribes ultimately ended in a tie. However, do to a technicality made by Clarence that ultimately changed results, New Fang ended up winning the challenge. At Tribal Council, the vote was set to be another tie when in a shocking turn of events, NaOnka revealed she was in possession of the Null Vote Card and used it against the immune Phillip, who could only watch Clarence be voted out. A strong challenge performance from Linda and Tijuana allowed New Fang to win their second consecutive Immunity Challenge, practically ensuring that either Ibrehem or Phillip would be the next to go from New Kota. However, Sean took the Temptation prize and was allowed to Exile one member from New Kota who would not go to Tribal Council- choosing NaOnka to go. This allowed the ex-Kota men to force a tie vote between Phillip and Ramona, and in the subsequent tie-breaker challenge that followed it was Ramona '''who lost and was the eighth person voted out of Gabonica. On Day 22, the final ten was congratulated on their achievement with a merge feast. Unbeknownst to them, the merge feast was only a set-up that resulted in them dividing into two new tribes. Those with odd-numbered seats became the New Fang while those with even-numbered seats became the New Kota. In a surprise turn of events, the new tribes were once again divided by gender lines once again with Phillip as the only man on New Fang. At the following Immunity Challenge, the tribe's leadered that the player who performed the best would ultimately win immunity for their tribe. Despite many attempts, it was Jerry who outlasted everyone else and won immunity for Kota. This sent Fang to Tribal Council where '''Phillip '''could not overcome the initial tribe lines and was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. On Day 27, the tribes recovenied for their next Immunity Challenge where this time Fang came out on top. However, in another twist, the tribes were immediately merged in Nobag following the challenge where the women of Fang would all be immuned leaving the Kota men all vulnerable to the first Nobag vote. At Tribal Council, utter craziness ensued as the tribe forced a three-way tie between G.C., Nick & Sean. Sean, however, produced the Hidden Immunity Idol which saved himself and left the other two in the line of fire. In the re-vote, it was '''Nick who received the majority of votes and became the second member of the jury. For the first time since the switch, the men and the women were even at 4 members apiece. On Day 28, the final eight participated in the Survivor Auction. Among the items up for grabs was a vote subtracted at the next Tribal Council (won by Jerry) as well as the tie-breaking vote at the next Tribal Council (won by NaOnka). At the next Immunity Challenge, the castaways learned that they would play in pairs for the coveted necklace. G.C. and Sean, having won the best advantages at the Auction, teamed up together to win immunity, leaving two men vulnerable to the vote as well as all four women. Despite their best attempt to get someone to switch sides, the vote resulted in a tie between Ibrehem- the only completely vulnerable male castaway- and NaOnka. Because NaOnka had the tie-breaking vote, it was''' Ibrehem who was sent to the jury and for the first time since the game's start the women outnumbered the men. At the next Reward Challenge, NaOnka and Jerry were allowed to pick teams for a spa reward. G.C. was not picked for either team and was sent to Exile Island while Linda and Sean took an offer for a clue to the rehidden Hidden Immunity Idol. NaOnka, Tijuana & Sean's team won the reward and Tijuana used the advantage to win Immunity. Despite G.C.'s constant bickering with the women, they decided that Sean was the biggest threat and confidently cast their four votes in his direction. However, the temptation paid off for Sean as he found his second Hidden Immunity Idol of the game and, in a game-changing move, played it- deflecting the women's votes cast against him. The men decided to cast their votes for '''Crystal '''assuming she would never switch sides and she was blindsided, leaving the 3 men and 3 women even once again. On Day 34, the castaways competed in the infamous Loved Ones Reward Challenge where Tijuana and her BFF Tyra Banks won the challenge which allowed Tyra to join the tribe until the next Tribal Council. Sean was sent to Exile Island where he gained the ability to sit out one player from the upcoming Immunity Challenge. Although he used the power on Tijuana, it was Linda who walked away with Immunity leaving all the men vulnerable to the vote. At Tribal Council, Tijuana revealed she had the Merge Feast Idol and played it on herself. Without an idol to save him, the third time was unfortunately the charm for '''Sean as he was voted out on Night 36 leaving our final five. On Day 37, the final five competed in their second-to-last Immunity Challenge that was an elimination-style challenge made up of favorite challenges from the season's past. Ultimately it came down to a face-off between Jerry and NaOnka where NaOnka came out on top, winning a guaranteed spot in the final four. At following Tribal Council, the three women continued to be loyal to one another and Jerry's strong performance at the Immunity Challenge ultimately cost him as he was voted out- leaving G.C. as the last standing man against the three women's alliance. At the Final Immunity Challenge, G.C. and Tijuana squared off in a heated battle where Tijuana ended up getting the upperhand. G.C. called out Linda and NaOnka, saying that if they didn't try to beat Tijuana that he would do everything in his power to ensure the jury voted for her in the end and not the other two. However, the alliance of women stuck together allowing Tijuana to claim the final Immunity Challenge and G.C.'s attempt to break the alliance failed as he became the final juror in a 3-1 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Linda was immediately chastigated for lying too much during her answers, which narrowed the field down to NaOnka and Tijuana. While many felt that NaOnka was the better social player, Tijuana's loyalty to her alliance and proficiency in challenges tipped the scale in her favor and her final immunity challenge and final tribal council tie-breaker ended up sealing the game in Tijuana's favor as she was crowned the winner in a 3-3-1 vote. Voting history